The Legend of Korra - The Will of the Ancestors
by snowflake892
Summary: The TRUE story of Korra's fight against Amon!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is a story that I've been thinking about for the past year. Ever since I saw the first season of Nickelodion's The Legend of Korra, I have felt a strange connection to the character. Her thoughts and actions shine a resonating light in my heart and ever since I met her I feel a certain giddiness about life. It was one of the most proud moments in my life, next to my confirmation, when I was asked to tell the REAL story of what happened to her during her fight with Amon. It is SOOO much better than the lie you were told. You see, the producers of the show had to cut certain events because they were not child-friendly for the screen. SO WARNING: IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN IT IS ILLEGAL FOR YOU TO VIEW THIS MATERIAL. SHUT OF THE COMPUTER BROWSER NOW.

The reason I have waited so long to tell this story is because I wanted to keep it to myself. But I have had a change of heart and decided to show you what really happened. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS IN MY OWN VOICE. I WAS TOLD THIS BY KORRA BUT I HAVE WRITTEN THE STORY IN MY OWN WORDS. I believe that I will provide an UNBIASED and ACCURATE REPRESENTATION of the events that transpired. I will also annotate what I believe are common misconceptions about Korra's personality because of Nickeldion's poor representation of her beautiful character.

Prelude:

Korra woke up in the North Pole, comforted by the warm fur of her beloved polar dog bear Naga. "Naga, get up," she said, elbowing her in the ribs. It had been a day after she had passed her Firebending mastery training. Angered by the lack of understanding her tutors had, she slept out in the cold by herself. Only after a while did Naga come to join her and warm her with her fur.

She groggily tumbled around the tundra, looking for a place to get some food. She avoided the camp because she hated the people there. Under her boots, the soft snow crumbled as she fell through some thin ice. Nobody was around to help her, and the water was freezing cold.

"Ahh!" she yelled, trying to get out of the water. She couldn't get a grip on the ice, and it was ice cold water. The light faded from her vision, as she thought she was going to drown. Suddenly, a Water Tribe boy of about eighteen jumped out. "Korra!" he yelled. Just then, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"How did you know my name?" asked Korra. "You're the avatar," the Water Tribe boy said. "Everyone knows your name and what you look like." "Okay, then," Korra replied, looking into his cobalt blue eyes. "Soooo…do you have a name?"

The Water Tribe boy smiled and replied, "It's Moja."* He had jet black hair which was flawlessly combed back into a sort of slicked hairdo.

"Well, thank you for saving me, Moja," Korra said. "But I really had it all under control."

"It looked like you were going to drown," he replied.

"That's not true. Anyway, I was just looking for something to eat," she muttered indignantly.

"Well, I really don't think you should be out here in the cold. You should come back to my place with me for lunch."

(So far, what do you guys think of the REAL story? R&R!)

*Moja was cut from the Nickelodion show for time purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

(Thank you for reading this story! My friend Alex wrote the song near the end of this chapter, because Korra never told me the real lyrics. Remember to R&R!)

They walked in the snow towards the village.

"So tell me about yourself," Korra requested of Moja.

"Well," Moja started. "I was born and raised here in the Water Tribe. I don't have parents anymore because a firebender killed them during a visit to Republic City."

"Wow, that sounds awful," Korra replied.

"Yeah, it was. So I was raised in a foster home here," he continued. "My foster parents are very nice, but they're not the same as my real parents."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Korra responded. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, they're not very strict, so I play the guitar in a band."

"Really?" Korra asked. "Does your band have a name?"

"Yes, it is named The Penguin Otters. We play every other week at the pub."

"Penguin Otters? Those are my favorite animals," Korra replied. Naga, upon hearing of penguin otters, licked her lips. "Naga's pretty hungry, and so am I," Korra commented. "When are we going to get lunch?"

"Well, we're here now." They were standing in the doorway to his house.

He held open the door for her. "After you," said Moja.

"You don't have to do that," Korra replied.

"Well, you're a girl. And also the Avatar. So it's only polite," he mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied.

They entered into the small, one room house.

"Foster Mom? Foster Dad?" Moja yelled.

"I guess they're not home," he explained, scanning the room with his cobalt blue eyes.

"Well that's good. It means you can fix me a really big lunch."

He cooked noodles for her, and played guitar while she ate.

Every day, right 'round eight

She comes in for a chocolate frap

She takes her drink and my heart sinks

cuz I'm still caught in her friend zone trap

Spraying some whipped cream for the girl of my dreams

For my eight o' clock cocoa bean baby

Why can't I get through? What more can I do

so that one day, darlin', maybe

I can be more than your frappe boy

We're together every day, don't be coy

I'm stuck behind this counter, but this is not my world

Please be more than my frappe girl

(AN: Isn't it perfect? So true.)

She sighed dreamily as he sang. "You have a wonderful voice," she cooed at the Water Tribe boy.

"Thanks, but it's really nothing special," he said. "If I'm lucky, I'll take it to Republic Records and they'll make a record out of it. I want to get out of this town."

"Me too," Korra replied. "Nobody understands me. Let's run away together."

(What do you think?)


End file.
